The Story of My Life
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: Annabeth Chase is now 18. Her sister Alyssa had died during a car crash. All her organs go to Annabeth saving her from cancer (there's chance of her getting it back). Annabeth suffers from the lose of her sister when she starts getting letters in her locker from a strange person. Will this person help her get out of her shell? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there everyone! It's been time since I posted. Revenge from the Moon Goddess is on hold right now. Sorry about that! So onto this story! I wrote this with different characters for my English report and I liked it so I decided to post it! Hope you all like it, leave a comment and all the credits go to Rick Riordan! This is AU story!**

* * *

><p><em>No one would feel the pain of losing a love one unless they lose one as well.<em>

It's been a year and a half. I haven't gone out much, it still hurts knowing my sister Alyssa will never come back. It's my fault; if I hadn't told her to leave the house, she'll still be here. No one understands the pain I'm going through. She wasn't only my sister; she was also my best friend. I just wish I can bring her back.

"Annabeth! It's time to go!" mom's voice called from downstairs.

Today we planned to go out for dinner, to relax our minds. We still haven't forgotten the empty chair that sits with us during our meals, so we try to avoid it as much as we can.

"I'm coming." My voice came out rough as though I had tears at the back of my throat.

I slipped into my slippers sliding off the bed. I grabbed my sweatshirt from my chair and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Mom, dad and Malcolm were waiting by the door all ready. Malcolm looked the same except that he had lost some weight. After Alyssa's death, I had seen Malcolm cry after many years. I had nothing to say.

"Are you reading honey?" Dad wrapped his arms around me. I missed the old hugs, now they were full of grief.

I nod; not opening my mouth, scared tears might start rather than words. I hold his hand all the way outside and when we got into the car. Malcolm was driving today since dad couldn't. He had broken his leg at the attempt at saving an 8 year old girl from the fire.

Silence filled the car as we turned every corner. It was after 15 minutes when mom broke it.

"We can't always be like this… It's not helping. I'm sure _she_ wouldn't want that either," mom was looking out the window, "I wonder if she's even here with us."

To my surprise, it was Malcolm who spoke. "Of course she is. She's always with us and she will be no matter what circumstance it might be," he replied, "She's listening to us even right now."

Mom looked at Malcolm with tears. He had changed in many ways. He had cleaned his room; he helped mom make food, and even went with dad to his work. He became my close friend now and stood up for me at any place we went.

There were no more words until we got to the restaurant. I sat by the window side looking out. I watched as we passed tall buildings, malls and trees. Memories of me in my childhood came back. I didn't have an ordinary childhood where I could spend my time with my friends, building snowmen in the winter, and going to the beach in the summer. My life was mostly spent in the hospital which had taken most of my time. Being my sister or my brother isn't what you'll like to be, mostly if you were adopted to save me. That's how Alyssa came to our family, to save me. Sometimes I just wish she wasn't born. It's like you were just born to get killed. How does that sound?

"Annabeth? What are you thinking?" Dad whispered beside me.

I didn't want to say the truth, so I lied, "Just thinking about the food. I don't think I can taste properly."

"Oh no, we have to cut Jasline's tongue out and replace it! Call the ambulance!" Malcolm joked turning a left.

Mom and dad laughed after what seemed like years. A smile crept onto my lips. I look at Malcolm who winks at me and laughter just fills me. This is why I love my brother so much. He knows when to cheer me up.

"I think I'll pass! I'm done with hospitals and operations!" I stuck my tongue out at him. I saw dad smile from the corner of my eye and mom who turned around with a smile. I smiled back as Malcolm parked. We all took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Mom and dad walked in the front talking to themselves while Malcolm and I walked behind them.

"So what's the truth?" Malcolm asked out of nowhere.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked, "What truth?"

Malcolm looked at me and I knew he meant what I thinking in the car. I looked away at my shoes. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to..."Malcolm's voice was soft.

I shook my head thinking about what to say. "I was just thinking about Alyssa and how it would have been easier if mom didn't adopt her. Maybe she would have a great carrier and would still be alive.

"If she wasn't adopted, you wouldn't be alive today Annabeth. Alyssa died saving you, let's try to be grateful." He looked at me.

Before I could utter a word out I heard mom call our names. They waited by the door of the restaurant. The conversation stopped as we joined them.

Malcolm opened the door to the restaurant. We stepped in to get hit by an amazing smell from the kitchen. I love it already.

"What should we order?" Dad asked as we sat down at a table.

Malcolm's hand shot up. "Pizza! It's the best." We agreed and ringed for the waiter/waitress.

Mom and Dad were sharing ideas for desert. Malcolm and I sat and looked around without a word. As usual Malcolm found himself staring at a girl who smiled at him and waved. I rolled my eyes and looked away and at the moment a girl, probably the waitress came up to our table.

She stopped in front of Malcolm whose eyes moved to her. Mom and Dad stopped talking and looked at her. Something about her brought the thought of Alyssa. Maybe her looks?

She smiled, "Hi, good evening! I'll be your waitress. My name is Alyssa!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chap is dedicated to Abooknerdandproud for being the first to comment! :) Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>Mom let out a small gasp making me snap back to reality.<p>

Alyssa, the waitress, stood awkwardly with her notebook and pen in her hand. She shifted from one foot to the other. Her fingers were playing with the edge of her skirt.

Malcolm cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. You just remind us of my sister." Malcolm played with his fingers under the table.

I sat back against my chair holding onto the table. Alyssa smiled getting back to normal. "Ooh, so I have a twin now? What's her name?"

"Alyssa..." I said in a whisper.

The waitress's eyes sparkled. "Wow, where is she right now? I would love to meet her!"

Mom spoke, her voice rough, "She's in heaven."

Alyssa got still. She coughed her eyes coming sad. "I'm sorry for your loss ma'am."

Knowing my mom won't be able to answer, I spoke. "It's alright," I said, "Also for our meal; we order one large cheese pizza and 3 cokes."

Alyssa nodded writing it down. "Desert?"

I shook my head, "That's enough for today."

Alyssa just nodded and left us in silence.

This is what we tried to avoid all along. The memory of Alyssa will never leave us. No matter what.

**{THE NEXT DAY}**

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my bag off my chair. It's Monday and time to go back to school. Being in senior year is not a joke. I need to get my marks high to get a scholarship and go to a good University.

Malcolm waited by the door, ready to drop me off.

"Bye mom! Love you!" I kissed mom on the cheek and ran out with Malcolm behind me.

Malcolm had a day off today, so he decided to drop me off at school so I wouldn't need to walk all the way there.

Malcolm pulled out of the driveway. After 5 minutes he decided to speak. "So... you think you can handle this?"

I looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know, back to school and all. People will ask a lot of questions, it'll be really irritating. Just tell me if anyone bothers you, I'll just beat the crap out of them." Malcolm winked.

I laughed rolling down my window. "That's alright! I'll be able to handle this, I'll try to. You remember to stay out of trouble today."

Malcolm rolled his eyes and killed the brakes when we got to school. I jumped out after saying bye.

I watched his jeep speed away. I smiled and looked up at my school. I took a deep breath and walked in.

I walked up the stairs to the third floor where my locker was. If I ever find out the person who created stairs, I will seriously kill them. If they are already dead, I'll bring them back, and then kill them again.

I opened my locker in time for 3 letters falling to my feet. I picked them up curiously. I looked around me and saw everyone minding their own business. I looked back to the letters and each one had a date. I took the first one and opened it taking out a piece of paper.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I'm sorry for your loss. You may not know me, but I know you really well. We used to talk a lot when we were kids. I'm not sure if you remember. All I'm going to say is: I love you for who you are. If you need me just write me a letter and place it in the box by the cafeteria. I will talk to you by sending you letters. You won't see me until the very last day of school. _

_Love, Blue_

I stared at the letter trying to register everything. I placed the letter in my locker and opened the other one.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_It's been a long time and you're still not here. Hope you feel well. I want to see you back to yourself. Come back please._

_Love, Blue_

Something about this guy is getting me really curious. He sees me, but I can't see him. I don't even know his name...

I opened the third letter.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Finally you're here! You're beautiful as always! You should highlight your hair blue some time. It'll be cute on you. Also I see that you got a second piercing on your ear. *tries to wolf whistle but fails* Sorry about that! Trying my best! I didn't know you do all these stuff here! Going good gurl! Hope I see you smile more these days! I'll be keeping an eye on you! :)_

_Love, Blue_

I didn't know what to say to this one. Highlight my hair blue? I looked at my reflection in my mirror that I had in my locker. He was right, it will suit me. I thought about it. Mom did allow me, maybe I'll try...

Suddenly the bell rang making me jump. I stuffed all the letters into my bag and threw my jacket in my locker and ran off to my first class which was Math.

I reach class a little late, but Mrs. Cho didn't mind since she knew me well. She smiled when I came in and told me the basics that we were learning and pointed to the seat next to a girl with pink hair and a guy who was looking through his notes.

I walked through the desks getting some looks. A lot of people smiled and some even said "Hey, welcome back". I felt so much better feeling welcomed. I sat down between the girl and the guy.

"Hey Annabeth!" the girl said.

I looked at her in surprise. How did she know my name? Wait... I bet the whole school knows me now after the whole big news and all.

"Hi uh..." I started.

"Piper!" she grinned, "That's Percy next to you."

The guy next to me turned his head and looked at us. He smiled. "Yep, that's me The Percy."

Piper rolled her eyes. "The stupid Percy." She muttered so only I could hear.

I laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys."

"Same with you, Annabeth," Percy replied his eyes twinkling in the light, "Hope to hang out and talk to you more."

I nod as class started. The only thing that was on my head was the letters. I wonder who Blue is...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… I think you guys already get the idea of this! And I think you guys have a thought of who Blue might be… I'm just gonna be annoying and ask you "Who do you think Blue is? Comment below!" lol. Sorry! I shall update soon as possible! Love you guys!**

**- peace out xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here it is for those who were waiting! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So you're used to seeing guys playing ball and hanging around at the basketball court right? Do you ever see a guy hanging around the library?" Piper asked as we sat down for lunch.<p>

I still couldn't find my other friends so why not hang out with my new friends?

I shook my head laughing. "No? Why you asking?"

She pointed at Percy who's so into the book he was reading that he legit had his nose stuck in it. I watched him make expression for all the scenes in the book. He called out sometimes screaming at some dude named Thomas in the book for being all so stupid. "This guy sleeps there. I seriously don't understand how he survives these days as Mr. Cool Dude." Piper hit Percy in the head with her lunch bag. That got him to look up.

"What? What happened?" He looked so lost as if he just came from another planet.

"Piper, here, tells me you sleep in the library. Is that right?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Percy shot Piper a dirty look before glancing at me. He looked so shy and vulnerable at that moment. He nodded looking sheepishly at me. "Uh… Yea sort of…"

I laughed ruffling his hair. "There's no point in being shy about that! I do that sometimes too! Just because of that, my parents give me curfew now. If I don't come home by 9 o'clock, they'll come looking for me themselves."

Percy laughed. "My parents are always yelling at me to stop reading and go on to hang out with my friends. I do chill with my buddies and play ball, but I also need time to catch up with my reading. And this book I'm reading is just so good!" he looked so excited which just made me ruffle his hair again.

"What book is that?" I asked taking the book out of his hands, careful not to close it.

Piper shook her head getting up. "Oh gods, the book nerds are together! I better go! Later." She walked away finding another group to join.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the book. The title said "The Maze Runner".

"Oh my god! You're reading The Maze Runner?!" I almost fell off my chair.

Percy nodded grinning. "Yep, the movie just got released and I can't wait to watch it after I finish the book!"

I looked at him grinning. "We should watch it together! I just recently finished the book and I was looking for someone to watch the movie with. Looks like I found someone."

"So it's a date?" Percy asked.

I laughed and nodded. "Yea sure!"

I wasn't sure if he was blushing, but he seemed so happy.

Finally school was over and I planned to meet Percy and Piper by the bike rank outside. I grabbed my books and just as I was about to close my locker door Jason popped up.

"Wassup Anna? You're back alright!" Jason gave me a hug.

I smiled up at him. "Yea… I didn't want to stay in my room for the rest of my life so had to get going."

Jason nodded. "Got anything right now?"

"I'm meeting up with my new friends outside, wanna come and chill?" I asked leaning against my locker.

"Sure why not?" Jason shrugged.

"Okay, let me get my jacket!" I opened my locker to get my jacket when a letter fell down by my leg. I looked up at Jason who was talking to another guy. I grabbed it and stuffed it in my jacket pocket before closing my locker and walking over to Jason. "Ready!"

We walked through the halls stopping to talk to my friends. We finally got outside to find Percy and Piper already there. Percy looked up and grinned. Piper turned around and waved.

"Hey guys, this is Jason if you guys don't know." I introduced him.

Percy and Jason pumped fists laughing at some joke Jason said.

"Nice to meet you Jason," Piper yawned, "Now can we get going? I'm getting tired."

I nodded and looked at Jason who was fiddling with his shirt. What's with guys and fiddling with things? "You coming?" I asked.

Jason looked up and suddenly looked like he just remembered something. "Oh shit! I have to go to my dad's place today, I'm so sorry. Maybe next time?"

I nodded. "Sure why not?"

Jason smiled and gave me a hug. He and Percy did the guys' hand shake. He waved at Piper before leaving.

I turned to the others. "Let's go!"

I actually had so much fun during the hours of having Percy and Piper at my house. Piper would say something random which just cracked me up making Percy laugh. Percy and I talked about our favourite books after Piper left. His favourite rapper was Eminem, the same taste as mine.

"I actually can't believe it's actually 9 p.m. right now." I shook my head smiling.

Percy grinned. "I know right? It was so fun talking to you and hanging out. You're really chill." He walked down the stairs with me behind him.

"You too, Percy. It's been ages since I actually had a good laugh. Hanging out with you just made my day! I want to hang out more maybe…" I smiled feeling sort of weird.

He nodded getting ready to leave. He fidgeted with his jacket again. "We should, how about my place tomorrow? You can also meet my parents. They're chill." He laughed.

I laughed. "Of course. I wish you can stay a little longer. My parents will be here in about 10 minutes." I held the door open.

Percy smiled at me apologetically. "I wish I could too, but got curfew and I can't go past that. Maybe another time?"

I nodded. "Another time. Bye, good night."

He walked away. "Good night."

I closed the door and leaned against it. I grinned to myself. This day was a blast. I just hope it doesn't change. That's the moment when suddenly the thought of the letter popped to my mind. I sprinted up the stairs and into my room where I threw my jacket onto my bed.

I took it out and opened it:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I know two letters in one day? I just couldn't keep myself from writing to you. You're so cute and I just love the way you smile… I bet you're like "…Whhhaaatt?" I'm sorry if I sound weird and creepy. I… really love your voice. It's sweet… And the way you are trying to make a point and that person finally understand, your eyes glow up. I think I'm being too sappy here, but I just can't help it… _

_So, how's life? I really want you to write back… Please? You can even say that I'm a weirdo, I won't mind, but just reply back… Have a beautiful night and sleep well._

_Love, Blue_

I finished reading and the only thing I can do is stare at the piece of paper. This guy seemed so… different. No guy ever had the guts to say all these things because of my brother. I couldn't help, but to find a paper on my small desk and starting to write.

_Dear Blue,_

_Hi. Oh gods, that's the lamest, starting ever… Um, thank you for everything you said in those letters… You're just making me want to see you even more. A guy never said I love you to me, this is the first time. I want to meet you so badly! _

_My life is sort of wobbly right now, but I'm sure I can try to get it back straight. It's been time since I got the idea of hanging around with my friends and finally I did the whole day. How about you? Anything interesting? I'll be waiting for another letter._

_From, Annabeth_

I ended it and folded the letter. I placed it right in my jacket pocket so I could put it in the box by the office. I felt kind of weird. The feeling of talking to this guy was different. Something inside told me maybe Blue could be Percy since he likes blue, but also he couldn't be that stupid to name himself blue.

I just needed to wait…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... Percy reading huh? Lol. I wanted to make Percy seem like a nerdish guy, but also plays ball with his friends. A Nerdy Popular dude, how does that sound? Hope you love this chapter! **

**COMMENT for me please? With chocolate on top? lol. **

**- peace out xoxo**


End file.
